


Cooking class

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is hiding as a professor and takes a cooking class with Chuck. It is because the lady who teaches it is a redhead with nice legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cooking class. 

 

Pairings : Lisa/Gabriel

 

Rated:Mature

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

 

Lisa was shaking her head. Another class of people that just came in to eat food. She thought. Most of them do not learn a thing. She was trying to stay positive. She was having a hard time because of the fact that her boyfriend of 2 years left her for someone who microwaves everything. 

 

She went outside to eat her salad. She had on her usual white button down with a black skirt and heels. The heels were killing her. She was showing off her new body. She had lost some weight after getting dumped by her ex. 

 

She did not pay attention to who might be watching her. 

****************************************************************************

 

Gabriel was walking by. He enjoyed the smells that came with coming this way. He was teaching theology class to earn extra bucks. The porn business was doing good but it was boring. Then he looked at the tasty morsel that was sitting eating a salad. She was a pretty redhead who put her hair up in a bun. Today she had on a white button down shirt and a short black skirt. Her legs were toned and her heels were high. He caught her at the time she was kicking off her heels. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. She must not have noticed the guys and him staring at her. 

 

He knew his best friend Chuck was staring. Chuck was an author who taught English. He had written a whole series of books about the Winchesters. Poor bastard was a prophet. 

 

Chuck whistled then. And Gabriel hid his head in his hands. 

She did not look however. The lady must have thought it was for someone else. 

 

"Who is that beautiful creature?" Gabriel asked Chuck

 

Chuck smiled sipped his coffee and said "Lisa Grace she teaches cooking. She used work in a restaurant downtown. Her ex is top chef Marco Hoss. She quit when she found out he was boning the head waitress."

 

"I think I am in lust" Gabriel said

Chuck smiled an unfamiliar smile and said "Why not take a cooking class? I might." Chuck said humming "what if God was one of us" 

Gabriel smiled and looked back over at the redhead. She was eating a salad and reading a book. 

"Probably not my type." Gabriel said but he was thinking how he would love to be her type. She took her pointer fingers and pushed up her glasses. 

"I will take it with you. I like her. I want to ask her out. My last relationship did not end well." Chuck said

"Yeah I know bud." Gabriel said snickering. He knew all about Becky it was a major joke in Heaven. "Ok fine when does it start? I have a class in a few hours." Gabriel said

 

"There are several now that she quit her job." Chuck said

"Ok sign me up for the night class. 6pm." Gabriel said and left heading towards his classroom. Gabriel could not get that redhead off his mind. Her legs were haunting his daydreams. He fell asleep after his one class. He had grew a beard because of the fact he was in hiding from everyone. Lucifer had tried to kill him and he had escaped hey he was an archangel. That is how he met Chuck. He was the one who had found him. 

Chuck had told him Michael healed him and told Chuck to take him in. Chuck had gotten him the job. Gabriel had paid him back with his porn money or some it. He only did porns alittle lately it was underground now. He did not want to be found out. 

 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes. He also wore fake glasses to conceal his identity. He took them off and looked at the clock it was 5:50pm. He got up and and ran to the classroom. Ok he walked fast because Gabriel hardly ever ran. 

 

**********************************

Lisa almost cancelled her 6pm cooking class she was tired but she saw that two professors were in it. She knew Professor Shurly but Professor Gabriel was new. She had heard he was a lady killer. 

 

She looked up and saw Chuck sitting there an empty seat beside him. Lisa shook her head. Yep he was late. 

 

Gabriel walked in at 5 after 6. Lisa was introducing herself to the class. 

 

Gabriel saw her nicely shaped butt turned to him. He slipped in the seat next to Chuck. Then Lisa turned around. She felt like her guts were punched. Professor Gabriel was a knock out. He had light brown hair with blond highlights natural but she could see them. He put on his glasses. and his beard was clean and kept. Unlike his reputation. She knew she would fall for him. She had to stay away from him. It was his eyes that look up at her before she turned away to the blackboard again that had her breathless. They were golden. 

*******************************************

Gabriel was in love she had dark brown eyes so dark they looked black and when she narrowed her eyes at him when she turned around they were reddish. 

He knew that look it was a woman scorned that man of hers wronged her. Now he was determined to win her over. However she avoided him. She let them know that next time they would be cooking. Everyone ran out except him and Chuck they waited until it was all cleared out and they approached her desk. 

 

She turned around and Chuck and Gabriel were right there. She could not get away. 

"Hi Professor Shurly. So this is the infamous Professor Gabriel. " Lisa asked picking up her lesson plan. 

 

Gabriel stuck his hand out for her to shake it. "I am sorry I was late I had a 4pm class and fell asleep after . " Gabriel said Lisa took his hand and shook it. Gabriel felt waves of electric come between them. Had she felt that? Her eyes looked up into his. Which was pretty cool because he was not that tall. She must be 5'3 with heels she was 5'4. She did not like high high heels. He could tell she like flats more. 

 

Gabriel shook it off. So did Lisa. 

"So you want to go for coffee with us?" Chuck asked. He could tell Gabriel liked her. He liked her too but not like that. He had his eye on a brunette who taught French class down the hall. He wanted Gabriel to think he liked her. Gabriel always had to be pushed. He wanted to see his friend settle down. He could not explain why. Kind of like how he could explain missing time in his life. 

 

Lisa shrugged "Sorry maybe some other time. I just have to get home so I can reclaim something. Actually I would rather be anywhere than where I have to go tonight to get back my cat." Lisa said and blushed because she said too much. 

"Maybe another time." Gabriel said as they stood there watching her lock her classroom door she said good bye and walked away. 

"Why do I think I have no chance in hell now that she has met you?" Chuck said.

Gabriel was not really paying attention to his friend and what he said he was watching the redhead named Lisa walk away. He knew what she revealed was true. He could feel her pulse and how hurt she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa got her beloved cat Squeakers from her ex Marco. Not that he cared about that cat it just had been another reason for him to show how he was so happy with the bimbo he left her for. 

 

The black and white cat wrapped itself around her legs. As she put him down when they got into the house. Now she could relax. She poured herself a glass of wine and poured Squeakers a bowl of cat food. And some water. 

 

She sat there petting him while drinking. 

 

"I missed you my sweet" She said tearful. She let the tears go. She had missed him more than she ever would miss Marco. Marco was a piece of work. He had started hitting her. She was on her way out of the relationship anyway. She had already did the down payment on this place when she caught him in bed with his little waitress. So she let people think he had left her. 

 

It was in fact her laughing when she caught him and then getting her things. She moved out right away. She knew he would probably fire her so she beat him to the punch and quit. She loved cooking and had gone to culinary school in Pittsburgh. She graduated top of her class. 

 

She however always felt like it was not her true calling when she had taught a few classes at the college nearby she took a writing class and fell in love. Lisa had always loved writing. 

 

She even took a class with Chuck teaching. His was a creative writing class. He still taught one but the first one he taught had inspired her to write more. 

 

Marco had told her that it was stupid. She loved it. Marco had been so domineering so she felt free for the first time in a few years. She was humming as she made her italian chicken. She sat down after making it and even shared some or tried to with Squeakers. He did not like table food. He was happy just to be at her feet. 

 

She looked at her planned first meal for the class she would teach them how to make french toast. It was a basic class. She knew Chuck could not cook for a fact. His lunch always consisted of fast food. Then she noticed when he brought Professor Gabriel to the school she saw less and less of him. Then again she was working alot more at the resturant. 

 

She went to bed that night feeling happy that she had her cat back and weird because she felt like she was being watched. Oh well she thought maybe it was just this weird day. 

 

****************************************************************************

Gabriel was watching her. He had followed her and went invisible so he could see what made this paragon tick. He loved her red red hair. He loved redheads. He was trying to just stay away from what she was. And she was trouble. He could smell it when she was close. She smelled so dang good. 

All women like her who were just well how can or should he put it. She was someone that should be with Chuck she was susie homemaker not like his porno girls. They were safe to him. His type were ones he did not feel guilty about having fun with then leaving. Because even though he would love to sick his teeth into this luscious redhead. 

 

What was so funny her cat just kept looking in his direction. And even tried to stop him from watching her take a shower. 

"Sorry kitty not a chance in hell are you going to stop this archangel from at least seeing what I can't have." Gabriel said then stepped in the bathroom. 

 

He was prepared for everything but this Lisa was petite and curvy. He did not like skin and bones on women. He liked his women to have curves. 

He watch how the water fell down her chest and how she shaved her area. Damn that woman, he was hard as a rock. He would have to visit Heather tonight. 

Heather was one of his porn chicks. She took care of him from time to time. 

Lisa turned around and he got a better look at her from the front. It had been torture looking at her from the back. Her ass was just awesome but now he got a better view of her from the front. 

She was not perfect by most standards. He could tell she had just lost a few pounds. He never liked stick figures anyway. He thought most women looked better with some meat on their bones anyway. And her breasts were just making his mouth water. He wanted to bury his head between them and kiss and suck them until he could not see straight. He watched her dry off then he watched her dress and lay down and snuggle to the cat who purred. 

"Damn you cat" Gabriel said quietly. He could have swore that damn cat stuck out its tongue. 

**********************************************************************************

Lisa had smelled candy all last night when she got home. She must have been imagining it. It smelled like how Gabriel or Professor Gabriel smelled. yep the man was beautiful. 

She wondered how she would get through the lesson today. She was however in her element. And when he came in and blushed when he looked at her she was blushing too. She could tell. She turned around and wrote on the board. She made them work in pairs and Gabriel and Chuck were in a pair. 

Man they were messing up. How could you mess up French toast?

She went to them and showed them what they did wrong. 

"Too high of heat." Lisa said she watched Gabriel smirk. If she did not know better she would think he was doing it on purpose. 

The other students laughed. Gabriel was a tough professor. He never let any of his student skate by. Even the pretty ones. Which was a surprise to her. She had heard all the school girls crushing on him. It was not in school that she heard he was a lady killer. It was from his bestie himself Chuck. 

 

In school she observed over the next week that he was professional and kept on them glasses. In her class he would use his contacts she figured and he would get worse. at cooking. Chuck had taken over cooking and they actually had an edible dish. 

 

Gabriel just could not help it when he got around her all he could think of is her curves and body he had peeked in on the other day. He wanted to get her close. Plus he really did not need to cook. He could snap his fingers and anything he wanted would be there. He would have to work on this alittle bit. 

 

Lisa made him hot and bothered he was starting to think she knew that he liked her. Chuck knew. At first he thought Chuck was mad. 

Chuck was like "No bro I like Becky." Chuck laughed and started typing on his computer. 

 

"I am too much for her. I like porno chicks. She is so not a porno chick. I would hurt her." Gabriel said one day after a lesson. They had went out and got some beer and liquor. They would stay at Chuck's house for the night. Gabriel lived a little bit too far to drive. What Chuck did not know is that Gabriel could snap his fingers and be home. Chuck was cool to hang with. And it took his mind off his new obsession. 

When he went to Heather that one night he could not do anything. He could not get hard for her. 

Chuck knew Gabriel was trying to convince himself and just shook his head and laughed. 

"What?" Gabriel said

"Hey just ask her out." Chuck said "Or get her out of your system i swear. You have got it bad. I know I will say I am sick and she will take pity on your bad cooking." 

"Chuck you know what I am." Gabriel said "You know my secret you helped save me. Or did they make you forget." 

Chuck laughed and tried to play off like he did not know what he was talking about. " Yes I do" Chuck said pouring a drink of whiskey and downing it. "Angels need love too. I imagine God needs love too. If he took a human form he would be prone to their ways I am sure." 

 

" Maybe I doubt my father would do that. He does not see things like we do. I have sinned so much. He would probably not forgive me." Gabriel said taking a drink himself. 

"I think you would be surprised what he would forgive my (Son)" Chuck said whispering the last part as he passed out or pretended to.

Gabriel did not hear the last part. He snapped into her bedroom and saw she was asleep. He knew she was dreaming of him. He saw her dreams. Damn that woman was imagining things he had not imagined yet. 

He then sighed and snapped back. He would let Chuck call in sick and he would get close to her. Hell chuck was going to take a week off anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa looked over the class. Hell she wanted to be anywhere but here. She had started writing again and wanted to go home and write a few Chapters. 

 

This was the 6pm class. Professor Chuck called and told her he would be sick. He figured he would be out a week. So that meant she would be working with Gabriel. 

 

She hoped he would not show up. Then there he was right on time. It seemed since that first day he got punctuational. 

 

She instructed the class that they would have to have a partner and she saw Professor Gabriel's hand go up. 

"Yes I see Chuck did not come in. I will work with you sir." Lisa said

 

She swore Gabriel got a cat about to eat the canary face on him when she said that. She gave them their instructions and went to Gabriel's Stove where the Chicken and stuff was ready to be prepared and cooked. 

 

She told him that he had to do most of the work but she would help him. He then went to work. She was impressed except for one thing . They were waiting and when everyone's was done his was not. So they figured his stove must be not working. They put it in the other stove and waited. Meanwhile she tasted bits of everyone's and graded them then she excused them. 

 

Gabriel and her were the last ones in the classroom. Lisa had the keys to lock up. She had to admit she was hungry and only tasted what she had to to grade. She had not eaten all day. 

 

Gabriel took out his chicken Parmesan and it looked really good. She took a bite to grade. 

 

"Mmmmmm this is good." She said and then graded it and they were going to wrap it up. 

 

"You are hungry aren't you?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah I have to go home and make dinner." Lisa said 

 

"Why not eat this. We both can have a meal and hey. I even fixed garlic bread and made a salad. " Gabriel said

 

"Wait i did not tell people to do that." Lisa said 

Sure enough all that was in the fridge plus a bottle of wine. 

 

Gabriel said "We could take this back to your house or my house and have dinner. Otherwise it will go to waste. "

 

He gave her his soulful eyes and then made a puppy dog look. 

She shook her head. "And if I say no" Lisa said 

"I will beg." Gabriel said laughing. 

 

She followed him home. He lived a little out in the country and she was surprised when they pulled up to a huge house with a pool to boot. 

"How do you afford this?" She asked as she got out. She realized he heard her. 

"I do other things to in my spare time plus my family has money. " Gabriel said . 

 

He opened up the door and she saw a huge house but most importantly a huge kitchen. 

They set down the stuff and he set the table and poured the wine. 

"Not sure that is a good idea." Lisa said as he set the glass before her. 

"Why not I got plenty of rooms for you to sleep it off. Plus we are off tomorrow this is friday relax a little. " Gabriel said taking a big swig of his drink. He would have to act drunk in a little bit. He could not get drunk. 

 

Lisa sighed and drank a little bit of the wine. It was sweet and tasted good. 

Gabriel heated up the meal and they ate and talked. Gabriel was very easy to talk to . 

 

She laughed at his jokes and smiled in his presence. 

 

He poured her another glass after dinner. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk Professor?" She asked

"What if I was " He said his eyebrow pulling up . 

"Well then I guess you earned your reputation. " Lisa said

Gabriel knew very well about his reputation. He never seduced any of his student however. He knew the rule do not shit where you eat so to speak. 

 

He loved the way her eyes danced in the light and her hair looked so beautiful. God what was happening. He was trying to seduce her and she wound up seducing him. Oh brother did he have it bad. 

"You know I could give you a tour of this. It is huge. I heard you might have to move again. Rent too high?" Gabriel asked as he showed her around. 

"Wow this is huge. " Lisa said as they winded and went up and down stairs and through passageways. 

 

"You know I have so many rooms. I am looking for roommates. I am trying to persuade Chuck to move in to help. Not really but it gets lonely here. " Gabriel said hoping to entice her. 

 

"I am not sure I have a cat." She said plus she knew if that happened she would never be able to resist him. She had been good not drinking too much but suddenly she felt tipsy. 

 

And he caught her as she tripped as they were going down stairs. She felt like he was a drug and she could not get enough. He helped her up and then their eyes made contact. He pulled her into him and whispered " Want to dance?" 

 

She suddenly heard music and he wisk her around the floor out to by the pool which was suddenly lite up. 

Her head felt funny. She felt like she was in a daze. And then he pulled her in and kissed her. Then she passed out. 

 

*********************************************************************************

Gabriel could not resist her and kissed her then she passed out. How had the wine affected her like that? She was mesmerizing to him. 

 

He did not think that she had that much wine. He laid her down in one of his rooms. He wanted to lay down with her but did not want to take advantage of her. 

 

He did sit by the bed and watch her sleep. She was so very pretty. He went to touch her hair and she must have been dreaming or he was he heard her call out his name in her sleep. 

He felt himself harden and left the room. 

He then went and sat by the pool thinking he feel asleep there and got up. She was still asleep. 

 

He now was wondering why she was still asleep until he heard her and ran out of the room. He then went down and started to fix her breakfast. 

She found her way down. 

She came in and he smiled at her. 

"Hey sleepy head you want some breakfast?" He asked

 

She nodded and he started to crack eggs for her french toast. He put lots of cinnamon in them. He remembered she liked that. 

 

"You messed up on purpose didn't you?" She asked as she ate. 

"No not quite Chuck told me to." Gabriel said eating his. 

 

She laughed. 

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Gabriel asked

She looked at him terrified. "This I should go home. You are a student." she said 

 

"No I am a professor and lots of us take each other's classes and if that is how it is I will quit." Gabriel said as she stood and tried to get past him . He pulled her in. 

"What are you afraid of Lisa?" Gabriel said as he kissed her and she melted into him. They both felt so alive. He pulled her more to him and lead her to his room where they fell on the bed. He then broke the kiss. She looked up at him. Her eyes glazed over. "What the hell?" 

She then suddenly looked again and her eyes were normal. 

"What are you?" Gabriel asked

"What do you mean? I think maybe I should go home. " She tried to get up and Gabriel shoved her back down and kissed her making her dizzy. 

 

"You are drunk. I have seen this once before but there is no way ." Gabriel said . He felt a little dizzy too now that he thought about it. 

 

"What are you talking about?" She said then she pulled him down and started kissing him. She wanted him like no one else. Gabriel felt it now . It tingled in his toes. How could this woman whom he did not want to stop kissing be an angel?


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel kissed her back. He was floored this tame lady who he thought was so gentle. She was on top of him right now kissing him like nobody's business. He felt drugged and he knew she felt the same way. He stopped and pulled away. He was not sure if she was an angel but she was something other than a human. And he wondered was him being attracted to her because of it. 

 

Lisa woke up from the daze when he stopped and sat up. 

 

"What is the matter?" Lisa asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

"I do not want to take advantage of you." Gabriel said 

 

Lisa felt like suddenly she was sober. She felt the tears coming down. Gabriel wiped away the tears. And kissed her cheek. She felt like he was blowing her off. 

 

She straightened up herself and left. Gabriel helped her out and kissed her goodbye. 

 

Gabriel was sad. He felt like he pushed her away. And he had. He knew if they would have kept up kissing they both would be in heaven right now. She had felt too damn good to him. He did not want to destroy his cover and now he knew Chuck knew something. He yelled out his name. Then he snapped his fingers and Chuck was in front of him. Chuck had been taking a shower. 

 

"Ok Chuck I want an explanation from you. " Gabriel asked. Chuck was handed a towel. 

"Ok buddy maybe you need an explanation but why do you think I can give you one?" Chuck asked drying off. 

 

"I have this feeling that there is something you are not telling me." Gabriel said

 

Chuck laughed then got serious. Then he sighed and snapped his fingers and he was dry. 

 

"So you are an angel." Gabriel said

"You wish my son." Chuck said glowing. 

Gabriel bowed down and said he was sorry. He got back up "You still owe me an explanation daddy-o" Gabriel said

 

"Ok son I feel that you need to find love. You have been avoiding it for centuries. And Lisa is not an angel ok she is half angel half Fairy. " Chuck said sitting down snapping his fingers and a coffee was in front of him. 

 

"So everything I feel for her is because she is a damn angel and which one of my brothers is her father ewww she is my niece. Yuck" Gabriel said

"Not quite. She is her father is Death who is technically an angel a reaper the head reaper. We have called them death angels for years. And her mother was half fairy and half angel. Her mother was Lorel. She almost died one time and Death my old friend fell in love with her. Then she had his child. He had to take her anyway. She was raised by humans. Lorel checks up on her from time to time. Lisa does not know what she is. I have a feeling now her powers will come out. My son you activated her powers. " Chuck said "And my advice is do not avoid her. I will go with you to the class. I will try to smooth it over with her for you." 

 

"Yeah nothing like your old man to play cupid no thanks. I will do this. I am a master of seducing women." Gabriel said 

"Yeah seducing not winning their heart son you have alot to learn." Chuck said putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. 

 

Gabriel put his hand over his face and knew his father would lecture him which Chuck did do until he realized it would not help until Gabriel realized he was in love . None of his advice would do any good. 

 

"You know son you do what you want but Lisa will not wait for you." Chuck said snapping out of Gabriel's house. 

 

*****************************************************************

 

Lisa knew that she could not afford the apartment she was tempted to take Gabriel up on his offer and ask him how much she would have to pay. 

She would have to go to a tiny apartment with no yard. She would have to get rid of her cat. Maybe she would take a roommate. 

 

For the last two weeks she saw Chuck but no Gabriel. He even did not know where his best friend was said he was sick. 

 

Lisa felt her heart ache she felt like he had just given up what was the matter with her. 

 

After their kissing session Lisa felt weird and unexplained things had been happening. She would think something and it would appear. She just felt like she was losing her mind. 

 

She looked up from her glasses and saw Chuck sit down and nod his head. Gabriel came in put a flower on her desk and sat beside Chuck looking at her. 

 

She picked up the flower and threw it in the garbage. 

 

"We are making dessert I want you to choose and plan a course for me next class. This time I am having you make a chocolate moose. Next time you will pick and get the recipe yourself. I will judge you on your technique and how creative you get. 

 

She avoid his stares. She felt him staring too. 

 

Chuck was laughing at him.

 

"I told you that you fucked up. You waited too long" Chuck said as Lisa went by their area not even looking. She had a really hot outfit. Ok Chuck had called her and told her Gabriel had come back. Chuck smiled knowing that. 

 

Death had been visiting him he knew why. Death did not have many children at all. Actually only two. One boy and Lisa. And Death was mad that Gabriel liked his little girl and his little girl liked Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel was floored all women he could seduce and this one was ignoring him. 

 

Gabriel felt himself getting hot. She had that effect on him now how could he apologize to her and explain why. He would have to tell her what she was and why he pushed her away. 

 

Class seemed to drag on for both Gabriel and Lisa. They both were super aware of each other's presence. 

 

Class ended and Lisa tried to get away fast but Gabriel blocked the door. Chuck shrugged his shoulders and said "Why not talk to him?" Then he left leaving them alone. 

 

"What do you want? Why did you even come back?" Lisa asked

"Ok I deserved that" Gabriel said She sat down on her desk. 

Lisa sighed then took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. She was getting another headache. Gabriel came over and rubbed her shoulders. Her body reacted like it always did to him as did his body. She pushed him away but not with physical actions but her mind. 

 

"You are getting stronger." Gabriel said when he was slammed against the blackboard. 

"What am I?" She asked

Then the door opened and a strange looking man came through it eating fast food. 

 

"Who are you?" Lisa asked the thin gaunt face man. 

"I my dear am your father." He said sitting down and taking a french fry into his mouth

 

"I, I " Lisa said then fainted.

 

"Hey why did you do that?" Gabriel asked

"Because I do not want you near her. She is my daughter it is time for her to take her rightful place as a reaper. I can easily reap you. Hell I almost did." Death said looking casually up at Gabriel sizing him up. He was not happy that his only daughter was in love with Gabriel and Gabriel he could tell was smitten with her. He thought "He is not good enough. 

 

Chuck came in "Now now my friend let's not fight. I understand you dilemma but I have to insist that we talk my old friend. " He said snapping his fingers and Death and him were in his study . Chuck poured him a drink. 

 

"This is not going to make me happy. You know I could snap my fingers. And Gabriel would be mincemeat?" Death said he was mad at Chuck but he would hear him out. 

 

********************************************************* 

Gabriel knew he had angered Death. He just was obsessed or in love. He was nervous it was the latter. She was shaking he could feel her. He had her in a secret place he told nobody about. 

Lisa woke up and looked around. She was in a nightie. A very sheer one. Gabriel was sitting on a chair by the bed holding her hand. 

 

"Where are we? and How did we get here?" Lisa asked "Gabe who was that?"

 

Gabriel shook his head he did not want to talk. He wanted her now. 

He took her in his arms and his lips descended upon hers. 

 

They were lost in each other's touch. His hands wandered as his lips and tongue demanded her. She did not hold back either and had him wanting more. 

 

Her hands tangled in his hair. She did not want to think she was drunk with lust. Gabriel kissed down her neck and captured one off her nipples in his mouth. She felt his hot lips on her. She leaned into him . Gabriel's hands wandered down to her core and he reached into. He felt molten lava as his fingers dove into her. Lisa panted as he worked her over with his hands kissing her all the while. He wanted her now and could not wait. He snapped off his boxers and dove into her. She felt so good.

 

Her body just melted into his. He felt like he would melt or explode. They both exploded on each other. He pulled her to him after and played with her hair until they both fell asleep.


End file.
